If The Sun Went Down
by MafiaMush
Summary: Hetalia exchange students in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, so this would be a story where they would be exchange students and such, but I don't have any personal experience and some things would probably weird from reality so if there is anything wrong with system, please tell me or just think of it as a parallel world where this is how things are done. I may not be the best writer but I could still write, thanks for your kind consideration for my incompetence.

I don't own any of the characters here and such, just the story.

* * *

If The Sun Went Down, Chapter 1

It's an ordinary day for everyone else, but it wasn't for a group of exchange students from Heta High School which's plane is just about to land at the land of the rising sun, Japan. Everyone was excited and eager to have their wholesome experience in this awesome country and learn a lot of the culture of Japan.

"Oh, as expected of this country! Japan sure is awesome like me!", exclaimed an overly excited silver locked, and red eyed young boy that had it's german accent apparent on his voice. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Bruder, behave yourself. That is just an ordinary runway and airport", a german guy brushed his blonde hair back showing his lack of interest of his brother making a show of his own. It is the younger brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"You're no fun, Ludwig. You should have fun! It's not like pops is here to scold you. Loosen up loosen up!", Gilbert cheerfully said while tapping the back of his younger brother.

"That's right, Ludwig. Have fun! You're going to make Kiku sad, you know." An italian boy popped out from the back of their seats and joined the conversation the two brothers had.

"Kiku is a mature person. Anyways, Feliciano! Go sit properly right now! We haven't landed yet, that's dangerous!", pushing the italian back to it's seat.

"Boo", Feliciano Vargas protested but sat back anyway.

"Now now, we are about to land now so behave yourself boys.", a young lady with brown hair settled the rowdy guys. Elizabeth Hedervary.

The plane has just landed the runway and everyone was instructed on what to do to prevent unnecessary accidents when alighting the plane.

"Hey, you're gonna get left behind if you don't wake up now." Despite the noise the young passengers were making, Alfred Jones was deeply asleep and had to be waken up by his seatmate, Arthur Kirkland.

"Ngh…Eh? We're here already?" Alfred grumbled as he rubbed his eyes to force himself to wake up completely.

"Isn't that obvious. We are leaving you behind if you don't move your sleepy arse right now." The british student threatened(not really) the young man.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up, buddy."

"I'm no ones buddy." Arthur muttured under his breath. Alfred tried asking what but he was just brushed off.

Alfred got up and followed Arthur as they got off of the plane.

Everyone was adjusting to the fresh air since they had been travelling for how many hours in closed space. They walked for a bit and ventured every store they can see. After their little airport adventure, they proceeded to the designated place where they would meet their host family during their stay in Japan for education in culture and many other things. There were 8 exchange students coming from Heta High. They talked to each other while waiting for their host families to come and pick them up. They talked about how there are only a few of them that applied for this program in Japan this year compared to the last one. It was quite rowdy for awhile since they were comfortable with each other. They were schoolmates in Heta High School from United States and had know each other already. It was an interesting group this year since everyone was of different nationality. Two german brothers, hungarian, italian, british, american, lithuanian and estonian.

"That's right! So, why did you guys joined this exchange student thing?" Gilbert asked. "For Ludwig and I, we just wanted to be away from home for how many months. It was quite the problem when we persuaded our parents to let us go. Good thing they let us. I want my little bro to I have fun once in a while."

"It's not only for fun, bruder. A friend of mine also invited me to try being an exchange. I want to learn their culture." Ludwig corrected his reasons to his brother and everyone. Though he did think that he'll have fun during his stay here. He loves sightseeing after all.

"Ve~ I came here cos' Ludwig did. And I'm friends with Kiku too."

"Oh right. He was a friend you've made from the internet, right? Eduard was the one to introduce you to him, I believe." Elizabeth said.

"That's right." Eduard adjusted his eyeglasses and put down his laptop on top of the table. "I knew that Ludwig would understand the beauty of electronics, so I introduced him to Kiku."

"I could actually guess why you are here, Eduard." Toris laughed while saying this. Everyone agreed to what the lithuanian said.

"Hey, how about you two?" Elizabeth looked at the two boys that seemed to be in their own world. Alfred was eating non stop from the moment they took their seats. He bought foods at every shop that would sell them and he'd been eating it from then on. On the other hand, Arthur was busy reading his book, like it doesn't matter how noisy his surrounding is.

"We really, doesn't know that much about you guys since we weren't in the same class or had any other connections. Well, Alfred was popular in school for being good in any sport and winning lots of tournaments with his club. So is Arthur, always the top on the ranking of his year." Elizabeth stated.

By this time, Arthur had placed his book on the table and crossed his arms, looking eager to take part in the conversation. "So, what were you people talking about?"

Everyone was bewildered by the attitude of Arthur, then they just laughed awkwardly. On the background though, Alfred finished his foods and drinks and made a loud thump on the table as he put his plastic cup over.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Alfred asked.

"Seriously?!" Gilbert exclaimed while he made a loud bang slamming on the table. "Your reasons! Why did you join this program!"

"Hmm, I don't really have any outstanding reasons actually. Seemed interedting to me, so I took it." Arthur said while he was tapping on his book with his finger, not looking at anyone, just the book.

"You're not very sociable, are ya?" Alfred said. "Reasons, huh? Ah! It was because I made a friend on the internet that lives here. He recommended it to me. And he likes manga too. A cool dude."

"Eh, so that's how It is." Toris said.

Not long after, the families that would take care of them on their stay had started arriving. They made their acquiantace with each other and then went to their houses. It was a tiring day today, but it was a great start for joyous days to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me if I should continue this. I don't really have the confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'll be focusing on the main pair now. Thanks for reading.

* * *

If The Sun Went Down Chapter 2

Finally, the day they had all been anticipating. The first day of school in Japan. Even though it's the start of October.

Arthur is getting ready for his first day. He made sure the night before that everything is all in place. His uniform, a dark blue coat, gray cardigan, a white polo and and a red tie with the school emblem pinned to it, and the slocks had been surely hanged after being ironed thoroughly. After changing to it, Tanaka-san, a good old lady, called out to him for breakfast.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san.", Arthur greeted as he was heading to the kitchen to help out with preparing the plates.

"Good morning, Arthur.", Tanaka-san greeted him back .

"So are you getting a hang of the things here?" It wasn't a problem with communication between Arthur and his host family since Tanaka-san used to teach english class in an elementary school before, Arthur could understand most of the spoken Japanese but could not quite speak it himself yet and everyone was very accomodating to him.

"Kind of, and everyone is kind so I'm quite comfortable here. And Tanaka-san actually reminds me of my grandma which is very reassuring. Thank you for having me here."

The old lady looked at Arthur, she nodded her head and smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Because I don't really mind having another addition of grandson in the family."

They had a good breakfast together with the daughter of Tanaka-san and the 6 years old twin that kept on pestering Arthur to let them go with him to school.

"Shall we go now, Arthur. You don't want to be late now, do you?" Tanaka-san is going to accompany him on his way to school since he is totally new in the area. No one would want to be lost in foreign land.

"Hai.", Arthur took his bag and put on his shoes. He was going out of the door when the twin called out to him.

"Itterasshai, Nii-san!" They said in unison which was really cute that made Arthur blush a little.

"Ittekimasu", he replied.

It was a good 15 minute walk to school from the house which was pretty convenient. When they were at the gate, Arthur felt nervous all of a sudden. He was never the type to take on things that he was unfamiliar with. This was actually a first to him. And addition to that, he is pretty bad at socializing because he felt like he wont be able to keep up to them and be left out of placed.

A warm hand patted his back, it was Tanaka-san's. "You'll be alright."

It was reassuring that he calmed down immedietely. Just like when his grandma comforted him when things get pretty bad in his house. But it was no time for reminiscing. They were heading to the gym to have the morning school wide assembly and to introduce the exchange students to the whole school and they would be assigned to their class.

"Arthur, over here. We were told to wait here until everyone is here." Elizabeth called on to Arthur. Gilbert, Ludwig and Feliciano was already here too, together with their guardians. He went to where they were. Then students started coming in the gym as well, forming their lines.

By the time the ceremony started, Toris, Eduard arrived and the last one to arrive was Alfred, late by 2 minutes as how Arthur would have timed.

"Hey, don't you think that there is something wrong?" Toris whispered to Eduard.

"Huh? What do you mean? The school?"

"No, I feel like we are missing someone."

"Oh, I thought so too!" Alfred who overheard them, butted in. His voice was a little loud that some nearby students looked at him. He just whispered sorry.

"Right. But it's more like, there is a ghost or something"

"Ek, I don't like ghosts" Alfred overdramatically shivered.

"Hahaha , there is no way something so paranormal-like exist" Eduard said.

"Oi, you guys are being noisy." Arthur complained.

"Ah, Our bad." Eduard said apolegetically to Arthur because he looked so pissed off that terrified him a little.

"They exist, fool" Arthur said, but he was looked at with eyes saying 'What?' that he just looked away.

The head of the school went in the middle of the stage to start his speech and asked the group to introduce themselves.

They were called alphabetically and when all eight students were done, they were shocked when 1 more was called.

"Matthew Williams"

"Hai", he said in a low voice.

"Eh! You were part of this Matt?!", exclaimed Alfred. They were half brothers since Alfred's father and Matthew's mother remarried each other. "Why didn't you tell me. When did you came here?"

The canadian stopped on his track and looked back to look at his brother before proceeding and smiled nervously, "I was together with you guys all the time, Al"

"Ah, so it was just Williams, phew." Toris said, as he was believing earlier that something was unnatural but turns out it was just Matthew.

"Well, he did have a low presence", Eduard added.

"You think? He's a pretty noticeable guy though", Gilbert said not being able to comprehend why everyone was making a fuss over Matthew when he had been talking to him normally at the airport shops, how could they not notice him.

There were 9 of them after all.

Before they were told to proceed to their assigned class, they remained at the gym for some discussions mostly on Japanese culture that varied from food, clothes, sports and events.

"Hey, we're in the same class!" Alfred approached Arthur. They were put together at class 1-A.

"Seems like it", Arthur answered plainly. He didn't like the talkative and hyper type. He's just not good with dealing with them.

"We never really got to talk that much. Let's get along well, partner!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"Yeah, me too"

"But I never thought Matt would join though. He's shy and all after all." Alfred noticed that Arthur was quite confused of the conversation they are having. "He's my little bro."

Arthur couldn't care less anymore actually. What happens to someone else's life isn't he's concern, is what he think. "Yeah, you should take care of him well."

"Hahahaha, I know, though I forget him sometimes."

On the way to the classroom, Arthur felt like it was some long walk. Alfred kept on having the one-sided conversation which was starting to get on Arthur's nerves already. "I just can't deal with his types, how annoying", he thought. And then they finally arrived. Finally. But before entering the classroom, Arthur said something to Alfred.

"Actually…I don't want anything to do with you. You're the annoying type. I don't think I'll come to like you."

He was so straight forward and maybe a little too harsh with his words that he kinda felt bad, so he tried to tell him again in a good manner, if that exist. But before he could say anything, Alfred talked.

"Yeah, I probably know that from the start. You're kinda easy to read so… Anyway, I know I'm annoying and that my voice is loud..."

"I didn't say that though…" Arthur was a little taken aback with this response. So he tried getting in between words but to no avail, he was ignored.

"But, I think we'll get along well in the future too, oh, and I think you're a cool guy!", he said so cheekily and confidently, Arthur couldn't say a word back.

"Well then, let's get inside! I'm excited!" Alfred was really excited that his eyes were twinkling. ヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。

"Hahaha, I guess." Arthur couldn't hold back laughing a little at the sight of Alfred getting excited like a little kid. He opened the door and went to sit at the very back by the window which was not taken yet.

"What the, you can laugh if you want to." Alfred then went and followed. His was by the door at the back, opposite of where Arthur was.

Not long after, the teacher arrived for english class.


End file.
